The present invention relates generally to a joint assembly. More specifically, the invention is directed to a tongue and groove joint assembly for use with furniture.
Ready-to-assemble (RTA) furniture is furniture that is manufactured in pieces for subsequent assembly by a consumer of the furniture. In the past, RTA furniture members have been joined together by various bracket assemblies. The use of brackets can sometimes cause difficulties in the joining together of the furniture members.
It has been found that there is a need for a joint assembly that can quickly and easily joint together RTA furniture members. The present invention satisfies this need.
The joint assembly of the present invention includes a first member having a first edge. The first member includes a tongue positioned on the first edge having a first side and a second side. The first side extends outwardly from the first edge at a first predetermined angle with respect to the first edge. The second side extends outwardly from the first edge at a second predetermined angle with respect to the first edge. The tongue includes a projection positioned adjacent to the second side.
The joint assembly includes a second member having a second edge adapted for engagement with the first edge. The second member includes a groove having a first wall and a second wall. The first and second walls extend inwardly from the second edge in spaced relationship to one another. At least one of the first and second walls includes a cavity adapted for engagement with the projection when the tongue is positioned in the groove to form the joint assembly.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a joint assembly for quickly and easily joining together two furniture members.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a review of the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.